I'd want it too
by Useless19
Summary: Was seeing Lily's eyes for the last time really enough for Severus Snape? One-shot.


Severus smiled at his wife. Lily was bouncing a six year old Harry on her knees, trying to get him to calm down.

"Shh, Harry, it's just a grazed knee." Lily soothed.

Severus went over and pulled Harry into his arms. "Come on, son. Give your mother some well deserved rest."

Harry quietened a bit and turned his tear-streaked face to Severus.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape." The boy whispered.

Severus just held the boy tightly. How he longed to be called 'dad' by the child. But he had insisted on 'Professor Snape' or 'sir' for so long, he felt it would be wrong to try and correct him now.

"Don't worry, Harry, you can come with me to brew a potion for your knee." Severus said, taking the boy from the kitchen and down into his lab.

As per usual, Harry sat on the work-top, passing Severus the ingredients he needed. They worked well together. Harry had picked up his parent's brilliant Potion abilities.

Severus smiled at his son. He had so little time in the week to be with him, times like these were special.

"Sir..." began Harry. Severus nodded for him to continue, still unhappy with the way the boy was addressing him. "You've always been protecting me, even when I didn't know."

Severus almost cut himself at the child's words. Harry didn't know that Severus would do anything for him and Lily, but to ask such a question...

"Always," replied Severus, knowing it was true.

Lily had forgiven him for that day by the lake. He'd never seen the full attraction of being a Death Eater and had turned to the light. Because of this, Severus swore he would keep her and their child safe, no matter the cost.

Nothing could be worse than losing his wife and son.

"What I mean to say is," Harry continued as though Severus hadn't spoken, "Thanks for... well, everything."

He clumsily patted Severus's hand. The touch was warmer than before, more... real.

* * *

"I'm going to be an Auror!" Harry announced one day at dinner.

"That's nice, dear," Lily said, slightly absentmindedly.

Severus frowned at his son. Of course he had to go and pick the most dangerous occupation imaginable.

"I'm just waiting for my certificate." Harry stated.

Severus ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "Whatever you want, Harry."

"Don't worry, sir, I won't send you to Azkaban." The child promised.

Severus pulled back his sleeve to see the Dark Mark burning. It shouldn't be there. Why was it there?

Severus hadn't made it home for a long time after that, schoolwork had kept him busy. Yet when he stepped through the front door, a still six year old boy greeted him.

"I know it's been a long time, Professor." Harry said solemnly.

Severus picked up the boy, hugging him.

"Too long," Severus whispered.

"I want people to always remember you, sir." Harry said.

Severus pulled the boy away from his body to look into those emerald green eyes.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Dad..."

The word Severus had wanted to hear for so many years. He felt so relieved, so free. Everything was going to be all right.

* * *

Harry watched the fifty-one year old man for any signs of change. The wound Nagini had given Snape had put the man in a coma for the past thirteen years. They didn't believe he would wake up, but Harry wanted to talk to him.

Albus Severus Potter hung onto Harry's hand, impatient with having nothing to do. Harry scooped up his son, wanting to let Snape know that Lily's grandchild was here. In the six years since Albus had been born, Harry had never once found the chance to visit Snape, let alone bring his son with him.

"I know it's been a long time, Professor." Harry said solemnly.

Harry put Albus on the side of Snape's bed, the six year old peered curiously at the unconscious person.

"I want people to remember you, sir." Harry said.

He thought he saw a flicker of life, but the monitors never changed.

"Dad..." Albus began.

He stopped as the monitors flat-lined. Healers rushed in and Harry pulled Albus away from Snape.

The man refused to return to the land of the living, but, just for a second, Harry though he saw Snape smile. Finally, Severus Snape had found peace.

"If you let me know it was what you wanted, I would've said it so long ago," murmured Harry as he clutched Albus to his chest. "I'd want it too."


End file.
